In the prior art, polysiloxanes containing fluorine atoms are well known as source materials for the manufacture of solvent resistant, chemically resistant rubber materials and source materials for the manufacture of mold release agents, water repellent agents and oil repellent agents.
A variety of polysiloxanes containing fluorine atoms have been proposed as well as compounds for introducing fluorine atoms into polysiloxanes. There is a need for a compound which can more easily and effectively introduce fluorine atoms into polysiloxanes such that the characteristics of fluorine atoms are exerted.
An object of the present invention is to provide an organic silicon compound which is useful as a source material from which polysiloxanes having improved properties including solvent resistance, chemical resistance and mold release properties are prepared in a relatively simple manner.